Le Dernier Slow
by Sybylle
Summary: Songfic........Le titre dit tout......... Review SVP.... Merci à l'avance


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi sauf l'histoire. La chanson n'est pas à moi non plus.

**NdA:** Les pensées des personages sont en _"italique"_.

Le Dernier Slow

Par : Sybylle

Enfin la guerre était finie. Et maintenant mon compagnon avait découvert le pot aux roses lorsque Treize découpa une bonne partie de mon « camouflage » lors d'une mission. Moi, Duo Maxwell, Dieu de la mort et pilote du Gundam DeathScythe Hell était une fille.

--Flash-back--

La mission avait pourtant bien débuté, il fallait (une fois de plus) trouver les plans pour des nouveaux gundams et comme d'habitude le prof. G m'avait collé la pire mission ; m'habiller en fille "_comme si je devais leur montrer que j'en étais vraiment une"_ et aller au bal de l'ambassade. Les autres avaient une drôle de mine lorsqu'ils eurent le briefing, moi je voulus tuer le prof mais je n'ai rien dit. Sally eu l'amusement de sa vie en me « déguisant » en fille. Et la partie que j'ai détestée le plus fut le moment ou elle dit quelle n'avait pas perdue la main pour jouer à la poupée… l'horreur… Quatre compatit avec moi, je le comprends le pauvre avec 29 sœur ainées… il était encore la poupée pour la plupart d'entre elles. Trowa était impassible, Wufei riait aux éclats "_ce n'est pas peu dire vu la figure d'enterrement qu'il fait tout le temps"_ et Heero qui se proposa pour être mon cavalier.

Sally avait par je ne sais quel miracle trouver le moyen de me faire entrer dans une robe fourreau noire et argent qui ne laissait rien à découvrir, au premier coup d'œil, de mes véritable forme féminine. Mes cheveux avaient été laissé détacher et touchait presque le plancher. Seule deux barrettes noire les empêchaient de le faire. Heero avait troqué « space spandex » pour un tuxedo noir et mon esprit tournait au quart de tour.

_"Putain comme sil manquait juste ca" _je me disais_ "déjà qu'il est super canon avec space spandex mais en tuxedo il était tout simplement mortel."_

Une fois sortie de mon monde, et que tout le monde avait repris leurs esprits on se dirigea au bal. Là on fit comme tout ces ringards au manche a balai planter où le soleil ne brille pas, on dansa. Puis, vers la moitié de la soirée on put s'éclipser pour aller terminer notre mission.

C'est en redescendant que les problèmes ont commencé. Treize nous attendait en bas des marches. Il était seul mais comme Heero tardait à descendre et que l'autre connard s'approchait de moi avec son cure-dent de trois pieds de long, je ne pus que prendre une vieille antiquité qui trônait sur le mur. Dieu bénisse les leçons d'escrime que Wufei me donna _"enfin quand il ne me courrait pas après pour me couper ma tresse)"_. L'estocade dura un certain moment et il fallut que Heero se pointe au moment où Treize tranchait le devant de ma robe en deux. En l'espace de dix secondes je sentis la fraîche brise caresser ma poitrine avant de rattraper les lambeaux et de les tenir sommairement en place avec mes mains.

Une fois le choc passé (comptons cinq secondes pour l'iceberg sur deux pattes) il enleva sa chemise avant de me la donner pour que je puisse être présentable. Et on quitta l'ambassade de façon la plus subtile qui soit.

Une fois de retour à la planque, Heero me traina de force dans la chambre que nous partagions et ne dit qu'un seul mot :

"Explique ? "

Je sentis mon visage perdre toute ses couleurs avant de lui dire la vérité toute crue :

"Heero, je suis une fille. Ya rien de plus simple que ca. "

Là, il était vraiment sur le cul. Il se changea en jeans dans la salle de bain et sortit comme une flèche sans rien ne dire à personne. Peu de temps après, notre petit ange blond qui avait ressentit ma détresse me prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

"Il a tout découvert ou tu lui as enfin dit ? "

Je montrai ce qui restait de la robe de Sally et me mit à pleurer longuement. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que nous ayons des nouvelles du Soldat Parfait. Et puis il revint mais ne m'adressa même pas un regard ou une parole. Mon cœur se brisa.

À partir de ce moment-la j'étais Duo Maxwell pour les missions mais Sérénité Maxwell lorsque je sortais seule. Cette vie commençait à me plaire lorsqu'un jour j'étais sur une piste de danse et qu'un inconnu m'invita à partager une danse. C'était une vieille chanson française.

_**Et si ce soir, on dansait le dernier slow,**_

_**Comme si l'air du temps se trompait de tempo.**_

_**Et si ce soir on dansait le dernier slow,**_

_**Un peu de tendresse au milieu du disco.**_

_**C'était pourtant bien,**_

_**De danser très doux,**_

_**Et de se fondre au point**_

_**D'oublier tout autour de nous.**_

Nous dansions comme si le monde n'existait plus sauf nous. Je relevai la tête et reconnu mon cavalier ; Heero. Il m'avait retrouvée même si je me considérais introuvable.

_**C'était pourtant bon **_**_Et moi j'étais pour_**

**_Finir sur les violons _**_**Pour commencer l'amour.**_

_**Et si ce soir, on dansait le dernier slow,**_

_**Un peu de tendresse au milieu du disco**_

_**Et si ce soir, on dansait le dernier slow,**_

_**Un peu de tendresse au milieu du disco.**_

Il me dit :

"Je devais accepter ce que tu es vraiment avant de te retrouver. Maintenant c'est fait et je ne te laisserai plus partir ainsi, jamais."

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de me serrer contre lui et de continuer à danser.

**_On ne verra plus, Ces joue contre joue,_**

**_Entre deux inconnus, Qui n'avaient pas de rendez-vous._**

**_Mais on verra bien, C'est gagné d'avance,_**

**_Les amoureux de demain, Vont nous inventer d'autres danses._**

La soirée se termina par cette chanson presqu'aussi vieille que les colonies et alors que nous nous éloignions les dernières paroles de la chanson nous berçais.

_**Et si ce soir, on dansait le dernier slow,**_

_**Un peu de tendresse au milieu du disco.**_

_**Et si ce soir, on dansait le dernier slow,**_

_**Un peu de tendresse au milieu du disco...**_

Je pensais _"ce chanteur avait raison, tout ce qu'il nous fallait c'était un peu de tendresse"_ au moment ou Heero m'embrassa passionnément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Owari


End file.
